


Purr

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: "Is it a game, to you?" he one day snapped at his friend/potential boyfriend (at this point, he wasn't sure what they were exactly). "Is it fun for you to make me purr in public?!"





	Purr

If there was one thing Bugerpants wouldn't admit to anyone, including himself, it was how much he loved attention. He didn't want to become a famous actor for nothing. A star is admired and respected by everyone, and gets all the attention they want. In a way, he understood why his monster of a boss wanted to stay the biggest celebrity in the Underground.

But somehow, even if he never talked about it, there was one person, a special blue bunny way too attractive to be true and for whom he had had the nerve to grow feelings, who never failed to give him attention. Every time they met somewhere in Hotland, or directly in the restaurant the chat worked at, he always had a nice word, a compliment, or even a free Nice Cream for him, and Burgerpants would go red from shyness and fear of it only being a joke (it wouldn't have been the first time).

And then one day, Nice had discovered that Burgerpants would purr in pleasure from the slightest pat. And that's how the festival started. After that realization, the blue bunny seemed incapable of keeping his little fuzzy hands to himself, he always had to touch his neck, his face, his ears, and Burgerpants, much to his own shame, would almost roll on his back every time, wherever they were.

"Is it a game, to you?" he one day snapped at his friend/potential boyfriend (at this point, he wasn't sure what they were exactly). "Is it fun for you to make me purr in public?!"

"Huh? No, that's not it at all!" the bunny defended himself, not even offended. "You just look so happy when being taken care of, it's so cute!" he explained with his huge idealist smile. "And I love seeing you happy, Burgey!"

Then, Burgerpants reddened up to the top of his head, and Nice took advantage of it by petting him behind the ears with the smile of a kid being offered their favorite cake.


End file.
